Jealousy
by mh10anthony
Summary: Astrid yelled and hurled her axe to Cami, a vicious snarl on her face. Cami dodged the attack with grace and unsheathed her twin swords. Both girls circled each other, both girls locked in a death match. One fighting because of jealousy the other, for fun. Hicucp watched with horror as their weapon clashed.


**So here you guys go. Another one of my stories that I just had to write. Had a big laugh writing the end of this fic and I bet you will too.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"AHH." I screamed as my axe sank its way into a tree. I tugged it out and flung it at another tree.

"How dare she? How dare she!" I screamed. I lifted my hands and balled it into a fist, screaming into the skies.

"How dare she flirt with my boy in front of me, the great Astrid Hofferson? Who does she think she is?" I spat.

Anger was the one feeling that was present in my whole body; from my toes to the tip of my hair. I was huffing and puffing like a wild animal, desperate to get my revenge. My mouth released a deadly growl as the events of my morning played through my head.

_It was a normal morning in Berk; freezing cold with snow droplets slowly falling. I grabbed my fur coat as I went out into the snowy streets of Berk, in search of my companions. The streets of Berk were blanked with a thick pile of snow. My boots crunched as it fell onto the snow; it somehow brought a smile to my face. Greetings were shot at me as every known face and even strangers passed by. I didn't hesitated a second to return the greetings for Berk was a friendly island. The island I had grown up in and came to love. I soon found my friends all huddled up next to their dragons, walking all sorts of nonsense. I approached them with a warm smile on my face. My eyes scanned all the faces to find the one I was looking for. That freckled face boy with the goofy smile and small frame, that boy who won my heart. My smile crumbled when I found he wasn't present._

_"Where is Hiccup?" I asked to no one in particular, my mouth skipping the morning greetings._

_"Morning to you too Astrid," Snotlout said. "And I got to say, you do look beautiful this morning."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Where is Hiccup?" I asked again._

_"Bad news, Astrid." Ruffnut said. My brows furrowed. Then I gasped in terror._

_"What-what? Is- is he hurt?" I asked them. All I had for an answer was three teens rolling in the snow laughing to their hearts content. My face fell then scowled._

_"Where is Hiccup?" I asked, my voice rising at each word._

_"He's with his…. Friend…." Fishlegs said._

_"Friend?"_

_"Yeah, a ship came in this morning and he was with this… girl… the whole morning."_

_"Girl?" Fishlegs nodded. Curiosity got the better of me and I began the search of finding Hiccup and this…. girl… _

_Behind me, I could hear the weird sniggering of the twins and Snotlout's rambling. I rolled my eyes and focused on my target. _

_I routed my way to the chief house. As I was on the journey I silently prayed to the gods that this 'girl' wasn't dangerous; or worse, pretty. I soon came to the hill where the chief house was and found two persons, Hiccup and his new friend. Both were giggling like two children. My eyes scanned the strange girls feature. My stomach lurched as I took in her. She was pretty, in all ways possible though about a head shorter than Hiccup. Her face was as smooth as a new baby butt. Fear and jealousy took over me. But why was I afraid. I, the great Astrid Hofferson, don't get scared at ghostly pranks or spooky stories. So why was this scene scaring me. And worse, why was I feeling this strange feeling inside of me. Was this Jealousy? But that was ridiculous; I'm not the type to get jealous. I wouldn't be jealous if I saw my friends wearing something new that I couldn't afford. But yet, so alien these strange feeling was; I couldn't deny it. Though no matter how much I wanted to, but it was fear and jealousy. A beautiful curved, perfect breasted, soft lips and blue eyes were on this girl. I felt weird, never had I looked at other women like this before, but alas here I am now, taking in this girl every feature just because of a boy. But this wasn't any boy, no, this was my boyfriend. Mine and only mine; No one else can have him; I'm the only one that will ever have him. _

_My eyes trailed upwards, hoping to my deepest part of my heart that there was a flaw in this girl. My eyes lit with joy and relieve as it settled on her hair. Her hair was wild. No, wild was too small a word to describe her hair, her hair was like the definition of disaster. It stuck out at hilarious parts and her curls were beyond control. I let victory took over me before restraining myself. Still though she had an awful mop of a hair, she was still attractive. Heck I wasn't even attractive, not at all. Or so I thought. There were other girls who were more attractive than me; Ruffnut for one was ten times more beautiful than I will ever be. _

_I thought I won the war, but then I saw the most petrified thing. It made me gasp at him in disbelief and betrayal. I know it was only a friendly gesture but still, only I could do that. The girl hugged Hiccup, pecked him on the cheek and said "So cutey, what you wanna do now?" _

_I gritted my teeth and my hands balled into a fist. Before I know it I ran to my home. I barged into the door, grabbed my axle and bolted into the forest. Why was I going to the forest? I ventured deeper into the forest and that was how I came into being here._

I shook the thoughts out of my head and hauled the axe out of the tree. I hacked and slashed at the trunk of the tree. I kept up the action till I was sure some steam was blown off. But I knew I couldn't blow off all the steam. To make all the steam blow off I would have to have a chat with my boyfriend's little friend. But this won't be any kind of chit-chat. No, this would be a Viking chit-chat; the Viking way as I preferred to call it 'Astrid Way.'

With one swift motion, I twirled and walked to the village. I was quite far into the forest. Why I was so far was because I didn't want anyone to disturb me when I was blowing off some steam. I rested my axe on my shoulder; chin held high, mouth twisted in a snarl, eyes filled with pure rage and hips jerking from side to side.

Twigs, fallen logs and dried leaves lined my path of the forest. I skipped over the huge overgrown roots on the forest floor. I scowled and growled at any of the birds twitter and threw my axe at any of the bushes' rustling. To my happiness I killed a squirrel like that. It was making its way through the bushes when my axe buried itself in the poor animal flesh, much to my delight. Spilling blood was better than chopping up some tree. Much better….. I wiped the sweat dripping from my forehead. Thanks to my previous exercise and running into the forest, my clothes were now drenched with perspiration. It clung to my skin causing me to claw at my own shirt. I even turned up my nose at my own smell. With a sigh I decided to take a nice long bath, one of my many ways to blow off some steam.

* * *

Astrid pushed the Great Hall doors' open with a grunt, axe slung on my shoulders. She scanned the room with squinted eyes for her friends. Of course they were all huddled on a single table, laughing and talking. To her dismay, Camicazi was also there, sitting horribly close to her man. She clutched her axe even tighter, knuckles turning a shade of white as she routed her way to the table, her glare never leaving that bitchy girl

She dropped the axe, Tuffnut snapping out of his little dilemma as the blade sunk into the wood inches away from his hand at the opposite side of the table. She took her place at the side of Hiccup, a stern look on her face.

Astrid shared a glance with her friends, eyes shifting from Ruffnut to Snotlout to Fishlegs and finally to Tuffnut. Both Snotlout and Tuffnut snickered as she turned her face to Hiccup with gritted teeth. She visibly snarled which only made them laugh harder. What made her snarl was because she was on the table next to him and it was like he was completely oblivious to her.

"Ahem." Hiccup eyes darted to hers and a new set of red shaded his cheeks, to her disappointment.

"Hi Astrid, Hi Astrid, hi." Hiccup blurted. "Um, nice to see you Astrid….."

Cami tilted her head to have a better view of the blond. She grinned mischievously as a knowing thought washed over her.

"Hey there Astrid." Camicazi said in her soft voice, her mischievous nature taking over. She bit her gum to hold back a smile. "You know, me and Hiccup had a lot of fun today."

Cami smirked as she saw the blond grit her teeth and pout like a raging beast. Hiccup eyes shifted from Astrid to Cami. He bet if he wasn't between the two of them, Astrid would have already lunged for Cami throat. He scrambled for something to say quickly before any more tension overcome Astrid.

"So, Astrid, how was your day?" He asked.

"Good." Astrid growled. "Yours?" Hiccup opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Oh Hiccup and I had a wonderful day." Cami cut in.

"I never asked you." Astrid growled; her voice a little higher than usual. Hiccup flinched. He didn't want to be in an angry Hofferson's path. Thinking about that made him gain goosebumps. All the teens' eyes were on the two girls; even some other occupants of the room too.

"This morning I went into his bedroom and woke him." Cami continued, ignoring the teen's remark. Cami bit her lip and shrugged sweetly. Astrid eyes widened as she heard what Cami said. "Geez Hiccup actually isn't so bony as the last time I saw him; without shirt of course." Astrid hands balled into a fist and she crawled her fingers to her axe resting place. She reached out a pinky to caress her ax handle; warning Cami not to go further. But Cami took the gesture as encouragement and pushed the boundaries. "After I raised him, and got him in some clothes…" Cami said seductively, grinning, "We went flying on Toothless. I wrapped my hands around him the whole flight." Astrid hands curled around her axe handle, watching the girl with beastly raging eyes and panting vigorously. "Then we had a wonderful picnic and again some flying. The sunset was so romantic." Cami said drawing out the word 'romantic' like an average lovesick Roman teenage girl. Astrid hoisted her axe from the table and rested it on her shoulder. "And because of all that I had to reward him." Astrid scowled.

"And what." Astrid growled.

Cami snorted then smirked. "I kissed him."

"You what?" Astrid yelled. If some of the villagers were busy with the food; certainly all of them were watching the two girls now.

"Are you deaf Astrid?" she paused, "I kissed him, but he pulled away."

Astrid yelled and hurled her axe to Cami, a vicious snarl on her face. Cami dodged the attack with grace and unsheathed her twin swords. Both girls took their **encastle** stands and circled each other. Astrid grabbed her axe, staring at Cami.

"Wait, Wait, Wait." Hiccup panicked. He raised and walked between the two girls, extending his arms to his sides, facing the two girls. "You girls don't have to do this please."

"Move out of the way Hiccup, I don't want to hurt you." Astrid said.

"Astrid, please don't do this." All Hiccup had for an answer was a push to the chest and falling to the ground.

"You bitch." Astrid yelled. "How dare you?" Cami answered with a yawn.

"Oh come on Astrid, i thought you were fun." Cami smirked.

"You wana know fun you slut. I'll show you fun."

"You know you yell like my grandma."

Astrid launched herself at Cami and swung her axe. Cami strafed left and thrust her sword to Astrid. Astrid parried the thrust with her axe's handle and circled the Bog weapon so she could redirect her attack to Cami's neck. Cami stumbled backwards but recovered and propelled her foot forwards. Astrid grabbed her ankle before it came in contact with her skin and viciously twisted it. Cami shrieked but then jumped and swing kicked Astrid on the jaw.

"Take this you foul mouthed, hairy hooligan you." Before Astrid could recover she crashed her sword's hilt on Astrid's jaw. Astrid cupped her cheeks. Tasting the blood now pooling in her mouth, she growled.

"I'll teach you to never hit an angry Hooligan." Astrid grumbled.

Astrid advanced. She hoisted her axe and then crashed it downwards but Cami dodged the attack by sidestepping, a little clumsy and flinched when she applied pressure on her injured ankle. She swiftly made two cuts on Astrid's vulnerable side, not deep but deep enough to send a message, before retreating. Astrid glared daggers at the messy blond hair girl before charging again. She swung her axe horizontally but Cami parried the advance by crouching and then making two more cuts on Astrid opposite side.

"Take that you hot headed, dragon taming, filthy mouthed thing you."

A crowd was now forming between the two girls, cheering and whooping except for the teens, especially Hiccup.

"Ahhhh!" Astrid yelled. She hurled her axe at Cami who barely had time to evade the axe's deadly path before Astrid fisted knuckles brutalized her jaw. Astrid continuously punched Cami, anywhere that had an opening she took. Astrid grabbed Cami's swords' hilts and kicked Cami. Cami lost her footing and fell butt first to the floor, her hands free of her weapons. Astrid threw away the weapons, saddled the girl and continued her action of punching her. Left, right, left, right Astrid punched. Cami face was now a gory piece of work. Her eyes were black, nose distorted and bleeding and jaw, a messy piece of bloody work.

Hiccup watched with horror at the scene. He had to do something, anything. Hiccup scraped his brain for a solution. It was like every punch that Astrid laid was every second that slowly ticked away, every life of his best friend that slowly died. Suddenly he had a solution and shot off to the docks.

Cami refused to give up. She refused to be bested in a fight. In a final attempt to regain her glory she balled her fist and punched Astrid in the head. The Hooligan now stunned, she grabbed Astrid shirt and rolled on top of her. Now Cami was the one punching Astrid. Though Astrid was still pinned, she used her hands to shield her vulnerable face. Cami grabbed Astrid's hands, pinned it under her knees and commenced punching her face.

Astrid tasted blood. She hated to be in this position. The bitch was skilled she had to say. But not enough to beat the great Astrid Hofferson. She wriggled her hands free, grabbed Cami's head and bumped their heads together.

Cami closed her eyes and shriek. Astrid grabbed Cami's hair, pulled it and raised her knuckled hands to deliver yet another punch.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" yelled an unknown person, and judging by the tone he/she was angry.

All eyes turn to the source of the yell. It was no mistaking it for anyone else other than Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. His eyes were fixed on the two blonds, eyes radiating anger and disappointment. The blinds were petrified; to shock to even move a muscle.

"I said, 'what is going on here?" Stoick said, his voice vacant of all emotions, a sign that made shivers ran down the girls' backs. Both of girls stumbled to their feet and walked towards the chief, head held low in shame. The girls looked at the scrawny figure at the side of the chief, who in return give an apologetic shrug. It looked like they wouldn't be just one fight tonight. Best friend, girlfriend or none, no one disturbs two Vikings having it out.

There was a long silence. Glances were exchanged by the three until Astrid broke it.

"Why did you interrupt us?" Astrid snapped.

"Astrid, control yourself!" Stoick barked.

"Don't tell me what not to-." One glare from the chief made her shut her mouth.

"How did the fight start?" questioned Stoick.

"She started it." Cami bellowed, pointing a finger to Astrid.

"I started it? You started it you whore." Shot back Astrid.

"You are the one who threw your axe at me." Astrid advanced towards Cami and halted in front of her.

"You are the one who made a move on my boyfriend." Astrid yelled in her face.

"You…" Cami grabbed Astrid shirt but suddenly both girls screamed as they were lifted off the ground.

"Ahhhh, I should have known. Of course it can be nothing else." Stoick chuckled. He stared at the two girls, hoisted on his meaty palms, chuckling merrily. "So what am I going to do what you two? Oh stable duties, a whole year, what ya say?" Stoick huffed as his plan of humoring the girls failed. " Just kidding. Astrid, you need to know that Hiccup and Camicazi have been best friends since…. Um well since I first took him on a trip to the Bog Burgular Island. And Cami, you need to know that Astrid is Hiccup's girlfriend."

Both girls shook their head.

"But look what she has done to my face." Cami said.

"Ahh, at least it looks better than the way it was last time."

"Oh don't think you're so pretty Astrid."

"But you are not better yourself." Cami kicked Astrid.

"Why you little."

"Girls, stop it!" commanded Stoick. "Now, are both of you going to settle this?"

"No." Both girls said.

"You girls say that you're sorry."

"Let her go first." Astrid said, beckoning to Cami.

"No, let her go first."

"GIRLS!" Cami huffed and threw her head back in defeat, releasing a little growl.

"I'm sorry….. Ass-trid."

Astrid folded her arms and put on a stubborn face. No way was she going to apologize to Cami.

"Astrid, if you don't apologize you'll be doing stable duties for the rest of the year." Stoick said.

Astrid fisted her hands. "You'll have to do better than that." Astrid said, her stubbornness getting the better of her.

"Okay then, stable duties it is for a year then."

"Okay, okay." Astrid surrendered. "I'm sorry." She growled.

"Good." Stoick cheered. He put the girls down. "I'm off now, and don't get yourself into any more fight."

Astrid glared at the chief turned back as he walked off. Her mouth tasted different, foreign even. It was like she had just done something which she never did in her life. And it was true. She never apologized to anyone in particular. If it weren't for Stoick she wouldn't have even said anything.

Astrid walked to Cami and leaned in front of her face. "This isn't over you slut."

"Talk about it."

Hiccup watched the two girls. His father had settled the fight but there still was a shaky peace between the two that could crumble at any moment. Hiccup advance towards the girls.

"Hey Astrid, Hey Cami." He said. "Look I want to tell you guys something. Astrid, Cami is my best friend and will forever be my best friend. And Astrid…" his voice trailed off. He sent a silent prayer to the sky to give him the courage and the strength to execute on what he was going to do next. He quickly but clumsily grabbed Astrid shirt, pulled and slammed his lips against hers, filling all his passion and love in that single kiss. He broke apart because she would never, his lopsided grin pasted on his face as she returned one of her own goddess smile. "You are my girlfriend." He whispered. It looks like the gods have given him courage.

Cami didn't want to interrupt, but just had to. "But, Hiccup I think you need to run." Cami smirked, her mischievous nature taking over.

"But why?"

"Oh I think you need to." Astrid smiled her devilish grin. "Hey Cami, it looks like we are going to get along."

"It looks so." Cami agreed.

Both girls advanced towards Hiccup. Hiccup retreated. His change of escaping was down to a minimum. He couldn't run so speed with his prosthetic.

The crowd was gone. All the onlookers were now back to eating and talking but the snickers of the teens at the table were unmistakable.

As if the gods were finally on his side, the doors burst open and he instantly turned his head. He forgot everything at that moment; all he could do was stare at his longtime friend finally returning. It was no other than…..

"Heather!" yelled Hiccup.

Heather face tilted to Hiccup and she smiled as she saw the boy. Both of the two ran to each other and embrace in a tight hug.

And all Astrid could do was stare at Hiccup and yet another rival, Heather, her jaw hanging open and head shaking as she screamed in frustration, "Oh no, not again!."

And all the teens could do was roll with laughter, Cami also joined in, at Astrid unlimited jealousy.

**HAHAHAHA**

**Im so evil. Hahaha. Well what you know im back. Yep I am. So I have been away for a long time. I didn't know how to write the chapter for the lover's tale story so I wrote this instead. I did extensive research on fencing and the names of the moves. So please tell me who was the fight scene? Good, Bad or excellent. **

**I have a poll on my profile about a story that I should write. It is three choices.**

**Well cya until next time. **

** Encastle: this is the basic defensive stance. You stand with your side facing your opponent and your leading foot pointing towards him. Your other foot is about should width apart from the other one and is pointing the same way your chest is facing so that your feet form an L shape. Your knees are slightly bent and you are slightly crouched. Your leading arm is holding a shield or some blocking weapon such as a short sword or axe. Your other arm is holding your long sword. In this way, you have maximum stability and balance. If you are skilled in using the shield, you can protect yourself very well this way. Never have your character face his opponents with his chest pointed towards them. That presents too big of a target and is too hard to defend.**


End file.
